


Happy New Year!!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec spending the New Year together, talk about their New Year's resolutions, enjoy the fireworks and cuddles.





	Happy New Year!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year y'all!!  
> I wanna wish all of you a very happy 2019!!! What are your guys' New Year's resolutions?!  
> Mine would be trying to be a better person to the people I love, try to improve my Italian (and Japanese), find a job and continue being trash for my ships xD. Keeping it very simple xD. No big expectations. How about you guys? 
> 
> Also I wanna send a big thank you to all of you who had been reading my works in 2018. All of your guys' comments and support is a big part of what keeps me going!! It really helps my writing and keeps me stay motivated. SO I wanna thank all of you so much!! I just counted the other day, I wrote about 160+ fics in the year of 2018 lmao. So thank you so much for everything!! It means so so so much!!

''Magnus, come here, quickly,'' said Alec as he turned around and then squeezed himself tighter into the blanket that was hugging his body, Magnus quickly coming to his boyfriend. The two of them were out on the balcony, waiting to see the fireworks as New Year is going to be here any minute now. The two of them had the TV on, watching a Mundane program, so that they could exactly pin-point the start of the new year. Magnus come back, bringing two glasses of Champagne and Alec happily smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

Magnus chuckled when he saw Alexander. It was cold outside and Alexander’s nose was red and he looked adorable, making Magnus’ smile widen and the hunter smiled up to his ears when he saw his boyfriend finally joining him outside, the TV volume turned up so that they could hear the countdown and he happily sighed as he hugged the blanket tighter around himself. “Aw, you look like the Reindeer Rudolf with your red nose,” said Magnus and kissed the tip of his nose. “Adorable,” he then said and Alec rolled his eyes, but took the glass of Champagne and scooted a bit over so that Magnus could sit next to him and he sighed happily.

“Thank you,” muttered Alec when he held the glass and he leaned up against Magnus, who shook his head and then narrowed his eyes when he saw Alexander shuddering. Not wanting him to get a cold, he summoned over a scarf and wrapped it carefully around Alec’s neck, who laughed and kissed Magnus’ temples happily.

“Cold?” asked Magnus, worried.

“Not anymore,” said Alec and then happily looked up at the sky, excited to see the fireworks. That was the first year in a long time that he would wait the New Year with someone special. When he was a child, he would wait it with his family, but even then it was nothing special. Just a little dinner. Usually, he would train on the New Year, but Magnus had hidden all of his weapons this year, forcing Alexander to slow down and spend the entire day with him. They spent the Christmas with Alexander’s family and friends, hence why they decided to spend the New Year’s all alone. Besides, Maryse was spending it with Luke and Max, Izzy was with Simon and Jace and Clary were also spending it all alone.

“Mmm, that’s good,” said Magnus and then sighed, looking up at the sky and then clicked with his tongue. “Can’t believe it it’s 2019 already,” he said and Alec hummed in agreement. He felt the same; time passed by quickly. “I can still remember celebrating the year of 1919,” he said and then shook his head. “Feels like it’s been yesterday,” he said and then chuckled, Alec raising an eyebrow and then he chuckled.

“That was hundred years ago,” commented Alec and Magnus started laughing, but he said nothing and just rested his head against Alec’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Alec looked at him and just smiled, feeling warmed already. Magnus was his own personal heater, smiling at the thought and he then just closed his eyes and hummed happily. It was Magnus who broke the silence when he started speaking.

“Any New Year resolutions, angel?” asked Magnus curiously and Alec looked at him, humming.

“Hmm,” he said and then pressed his lips together. He never really thought about making any kinds of New Year resolutions, but now that he thought about it properly, he had an idea or two. What did he want to do in the year of 2019? “I want to be a better Head of the Institute,” said Alec and Magnus smiled, nodding. In his opinion, Alexander was the best as it was, but it didn’t really come as a surprise that he had chosen that first. “Also,” he said and hummed again. “I want to get along with Clary better,” he said and Magnus burst into loud laughter.

“That’s your New Year’s resolution?” asked Magnus as he was laughing. “For you to get along with Biscuit better?” he asked and shook his head. Alexander was beyond adorable and he happily nodded. Indeed, he had been a dick to Clary in the past (in his humble opinion still justified), but he wanted their friendship to get… _better_. Alec wasn’t hoping for miracles, not really. “Anything else?” asked Magnus.

“I want to be a better boyfriend,” suddenly blurted out Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. “I have a bad tendency to take out my frustration on the people that I closest to me and I, um, well,” said Alec and sighed sadly. “I want to change that,” he said and looked over to Magnus. “Also want to be a better brother, son and _Parabatai_. However, being a better boyfriend is still on my top priority list,” said Alec and nodded, making Magnus’ heart melt.

“Aw, Alexander, you’re already the best boyfriend I could ever ask for,” said Magnus and then leaned up to press a kiss on top of Alec’s cold lips and Alec only shrugged. Maybe, but he wanted to be better and then he pressed their foreheads together, Alec happily leaned in to capture Magnus’ lips again and then they just happily sighed.

“Also, I need to get better at training,” said Alec. “Need to kick Jace’s ass,” he then said as Jace was the one who had been kind of stronger than him lately. Fret not, Alec was meaning to change that and Magnus only chuckled, shaking his head and Alec then looked at Magnus’ face. “How about you?” asked Alec. “What are your New Year resolutions?” he asked and Magnus shrugged. He didn’t do much thinking about it either.

“I just want to… I don’t know,” said Magnus and clicked with his tongue. “I want to become a better person, let’s say,” he said and Alec narrowed his eyes. What was that?! That resolution didn’t make much sense in his opinion and Magnus grinned when he saw the sheer confusion on Alec’s face.

“You’re already the best, I don’t know what you mean,” blurted out Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Aw, you flatter me way too much, Alexander, said Magnus and then leaned back. “Also,” said Magnus as an idea popped into his mind. “I want to change something,” he said and Alec curiously looked at him. “That being,” he said. “I don’t want to address you as my boyfriend anymore,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping and he shivered.

“W-why-”

“But as my fiancé,” he quickly said as he didn’t want Alexander to get the wrong idea and Alec’s eyes widened, his face red and he quickly looked down, face hiding underneath the scarf, but the flush was bright. Alec also liked that, getting engaged! That sounded like a wonderful New Year resolution and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“I would like that,” whispered Alec and Magnus grinned, leaning in to press a kiss on top of Alexander’s lips and then their moment was interrupted when they could hear the countdown from the TV in the living room, both of them looking at each other.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

Alec quickly gazed into Magnus’ eyes and held his hand.

_6_

_5_

_4_

Magnus kissed him again.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Happy New Year!_

At that exact moment, the fireworks started and Magnus jumped Alec literally, kissing him deeply and lovingly, pouring all of his love into the kiss and Alec only kissed him back. “Happy New Year, darling,” said Magnus happily and clinked his glass against Alec’s, who nodded and smiled.

“Happy New Year,” said Alec back and emptied the glass, Magnus doing the same and they kissed again. Ah, spending the New Year together with Magnus was literally the best, the fireworks looking stunning above them, Alec’s eyes wide as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the spectacle. It truly was outstanding.

Magnus decided to make the whole spectacle even prettier and he snapped with his fingers, suddenly sparks flying above the sky as well, the name _Alexander_ being written on the sky, followed by tons and tons of little hearts exploding next to the name and Alec’s eyes went wide when he saw Magnus waving with his hand again, more hearts exploding and Alec’s heart was exploding with happiness as well. That truly looked stunning, Alexander’s name slowly disappearing, Magnus smiling as he made more fireworks.

“Wow,” whispered Alec in awe. “I didn’t know you could do fireworks, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“I’m a man of many talents, Alexander,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec grinning and he just curled up next to Magnus and looked up again as Magnus continued performing his magic. Now he made sparkly rainbow appear above them and Alec was smiling, sighing happily and pressed a kiss onto Magnus’ cheek, which made Magnus so happy that his magic exploded and a loud boom was being heard, followed by sparks of glitter flying down from the shy.

Alec laughed and Magnus was now who was flushing.

“I love you,” suddenly said Alec and then earned himself another kiss. Wow, he was getting so many kisses that day. Lucky him!

“Me too,” said Magnus back and just wrapped his arms around him and Alec just relaxed in his arms as they continued to enjoy the fireworks for a little longer. However, the fireworks didn’t stop there; the two of them took their celebrations of to the bedroom, where Alexander made Magnus see different kind of fireworks in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> AND AGAIN HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
